This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The National Center for Genome Resources (NCGR) is serving as a sub-contractor to New Mexico State as the bioinformatics and Sequencing Core for the New Mexico IDeA Network for Biomedical Research Excellence. NCGR provides NM INBRE researchers specialized education, services and internships to students in next generation DNA sequencing and bioinformatics. NCGR establishes mutually beneficial collaborations between biomedical researchers, informatics and computational researchers within the state, regionally and nationally. Key features of the program are: Training and education [Bioinformatics and next generation sequencing];hosting the annual New Mexico Bioinformatics Symposium (NMBIS) to educate the NM INBRE research community and their students about new biological/biomedical discoveries and tools and techniques used to achieve these discoveries;education around specific bioinformatics tools/techniques and sequencing core services to immediately assist the New Mexico biomedical researchers as needed;student Outreach;student Internship programs focused on biological science, bioinformatics and sequencing. Bioinformatics and Sequencing Core Services;provide/develop specific bioinformatics tools/techniques and sequencing core services (e.g. mRNA seq, DNA seq, assembly) to immediately assist New Mexico biomedical researchers and their students. NM-INBRE web site;provide the NM INBRE informational website about NM-INBRE activities, events, symposium, etc.